Finding Kira
by harrypottergeeek
Summary: SET IN 1992. SEPTEMBER. 3rd book.   back when lily and james where being hunted by voldemort they put their eldest child into hiding in france and kept the youngest with them because they were worried. kira is two years older than harry.


**author's note - my first story! an other character & harry. not sure if i'm going to continue, if i were to the chapters would be much longer! this is just a first draft :)**

**DISCLAIMER - anything you recognise from the _harry potter_ series or from the brilliant jk rowling herself, i do not own it. unfortunatley.**

* * *

><p>I was nervous, to say the least. But of course I wasn't going to show that now was I. I was my mother's daughter through and through. Even though I was bricking it to finally meet my brother, I would be brave like my mother, she wouldn't want me to be cowardly on meeting my brother. On the morning of my transfer I lay in bed a while thinking things through.<p>

I dressed in a rush, having to re-put on my new robes twice, as I'd gotten them on the wrong way the first time. I a had Gryffindor tie, scarf and the lion emblem on my robes though I hadn't been sorted yet, and I knew it was a formality I had to go through but I was a true Potter, and Potters belong in Gryffindor. Today I had to bid farewell to my adoptive family. They were lovely people, and I would miss them so much but I was ready after thirteen years to be re-united with my brother. My real parents put me in extra security when they had to go into hiding, and causing me to live in France for the majority of my childhood. When Lily fell pregnant with Harry, she had to keep him with her, as he was the real magnet for danger and my loving mother didn't want him protected by anybody but her. I spent four years in Beauxbatons and the offer had always been there for me to go to Hogwarts, I just wanted a little more time to thank my adoptive family, the Fourniers, for protecting me by staying with them. In my second family I have a mother, Alexandrie, father, Claude and little sister, Stephanie, who is six years old and can already fly pumpkin juice into my hair.

Anyway, today is the day I floo to Dumbledore's office, get sorted and then meet Harry. I went downstairs in my new uniform and my mother welled up, father had to rub her back and Stephanie just smiled. My mother was making French toast, as a farewell breakfast and I ate whilst making light conversation with my family. I was going to miss them so much, but I had to leave, I was fifteen and it just felt the right thing to do. I would find a brother in England, but I would always have a mother, father and sister in France. After breakfast I went upstairs to brush my teeth, careful not to spill toothpaste on my new robes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like my mother mostly, with my thick dark red hair that fell to my shoulders and almond shaped eyes, but I had my father's eye colour, hazel. I knew this from the pictures my parents sent in the bag of things my parents sent with me. There were three pictures. One of my parents and my dad's best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter. One of me as a baby, with small tufts of flaming red hair, hazel eyes that flickered across the picture and I'm grinning with only two front teeth. The last is a picture of me on my first birthday with my parents, taken by Sirius. The last is my favourite. In all the pictures everyone is smiling and waving and laughing. I knew the names and dates from the scrawled writing on the back, probably my dad's writing as I was told. The Fourniers knew my parents well, so they had no questions when they were asked to care for me.

Noon arrived, and it was the time for me to floo into Dumbledore's office.  
>"Kira, please be careful in Hogwarts. I've heard Harry's had quite a start to his years so far, so look after him." My mother whispered in my ear as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.<br>"I will mum, I promise. I love you." I whispered back.  
>"J'taime. I'll miss you." She told me.<br>"I'll miss you too." And with one final squeeze, I let go and went to my sister. I crouched down and held her hand.  
>"Stephanie, promise me you'll be good, and not get into trouble, okay?" I asked of her. My six year old sister squeezed my fingers and looked into my eyes with her sparkling blue eyes.<br>"I'm always good Kira, have fun at Hoggywart." She laughed her tinkling laugh and I hugged her.  
>I went to my father and hugged him.<br>"I'll miss you, but we'll see eachother soon." He told me.  
>"I know dad, bye, I love you." I said back, blinking back tears for the man I had adored for thirteen years.<br>I stepped back from them towards the fireplace.  
>"I'll write you as often as I can, thankyou for the owl," I smiled at them all. I took a handful of the grey powder and stood in the fireplace "I love you all, so much" and with that I the floo powder into the ground and shouted "Hogwarts!. As the green flames surrounded me I hear chouruses of 'I love you's' and 'goodbye's'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>again, like i said at the top, they will be longer if you want me to continue! review it telling me if you want me to :)<strong>


End file.
